Bride of Discord: The First Bride
by Summer Piratepony
Summary: A fanfic of Bride of Discord by DisneyFanatic2364. Daphne aka DisneyFanatic2364 is captured by Discord and is forced to be his bride. With her story and Equestria at risk, how will she ever get home? (NOTE: READ BRIDE OF DISCORD FIRST! YES, I DID ASK FOR PERMISSION FROM THE ORIGINAL AUTHOR!)
1. Chapter 1: The Plot Twist

**Chapter 1. Plot Twist**

Daphne let her fingers fly across the keyboard to type the final chapter of her story Bride of Discord. She almost fell asleep when she realized her last words had been written. She had done it. It took until midnight, but she was finished.

"Finally!",she sighed in relief as she sat back in her swivel chair. All of a sudden, someone knocked at her door. Daphne spun her chair around and thought, "Who could that be?" She walked to the door and hoped she would be getting more fan mail. When she opened the door someone zoomed past her into the hallway.

"Hello my dear Daphne I have come to invite you to my cave for a visit.", said the Lord of Chaos himself. He floated around the hall menacingly.

"Hold up," Daphne asked "how did you get here?" The Lord of Chaos tapped her head with his claw in response.

"Oh honestly Daphne you of all people should know that. Anyway do you want to come or not?" he said expectantly.

"I...um...no." she sputtered as he floated around her as quickly as he came in. He then scooped her up and snapped his fingers. He had a rebellious look in his eyes.

"Too bad." he said as they were transported to another world. When they finally arrived Daphne couldn't see much, but could smell the cold dampness of a cave. The only thing she could see was a flashing purple light at the entrance. Discord set her down on all fours. Daphne looked down and saw hooves instead of hands.

She turned to the villainous character of her stories and yelled, " You turned me into a pony!?" He answered by shrugging. She tried running to the flashing entrance, but wound up tripped over her own hooves. Instead of running she jumped towards the light and was stopped by a force field of pure chaotic energy."What could he possibly want a force field for" she thought,"he can teleport me back if I run away." The flashing resided when she banged against the force field. On the other side of the shielding bubble six other ponies with worried looks stared at her in concern. Daphne looked closer and saw Pinkie Pie, Twilight Sparkle, Rainbow Dash, Applejack, Rarity, and Fluttershy.

"Wait, if that is Fluttershy outside and we are in a cave surrounded by a force field. that means.."

"Give the pony a prize." he said the line she knew too well in a mocking tone. "I knew you would figure it out eventually." He scooped her up and gave her a big smooch on the cheek. The banging of hooves could be heard outside.

He snapped his tail and laughed,"You are my beautiful bride now." Daphne was dumbstruck by his words.

"Wait no," she screamed as a magical light surounded them,"DISCORD!"


	2. Chapter 2: New Skills

**Chapter 2. New Skills**

Daphne and Discord had been transported to his Castle of Chaos. Daphne sat on the living room floor, frozen in shock. Discord was looking through a floating dresser that he had made appear.

"I would normally let you see the dress options, but I already have a dress picked out." Discord said. Daphne only stared at the floor when a glass slipper was thrown next to her. Suddenly, Discord's head replaced the slipper and he stood from his laying position.

"Come on Daphne cheer up. Look I found the dress." He said as he held up a sparkling blue dress. "It's a perfect fit." She was too distracted to notice him talking. Daphne was looking at her reflection in a mirror. Staring back at her was a pony with an orange coat and short brown hair. Her hazel eyes showed fear and shock. She closed her eyes and sighed.

"Discord, why couldn't you have waited for Fluttershy to arrive?" Daphne asked.

"Oh…you mean…Fluttershy…haha! You mean that wimpy pegasus was supposed to come?" Discord said in a burst of laughter. The fact that Discord could make fun of Fluttershy that way angered her. Daphne stood and kicked his goat leg, causing him to drop the dress.

"Ouch!" he growled. "Now listen here you, I have decided to be nice to you. So don't be aggressive." Daphne stared at him through narrowed eyes.

"I want to go to my room now Dipcord." Discord narrowed his eyes at his humiliating nickname. He snapped his fingers and Daphne was teleported to her room. The walls, ceiling, and carpet were all blue. She saw the dress next to her and picked it up with her teeth.

"I'm fine with just my hat, thank you very much." She mumbled, sliding the dress under the canopy bed. Daphne put her hooves on her head. "Oh right, I left it at home." She curled up into a little ball on the bed and hugged her knees.

"This is going to be a long night." She thought.

* * *

While Daphne bounced on her bed in boredom, Discord appeared. He raised an eyebrow at her childish behavior. "Well, I guess I would do the same thing." He thought.

"Having fun?" He asked. Daphne stopped bouncing and turned to Discord.

"Yes, I am absolutely positively thrilled." She said sarcastically.

"Well that's good." He said, ignoring her tone. Daphne frowned and stared at him. Discord only smiled and stared right back at her. They both stood there for what seemed like an eternity until Discord's stomach grumbled.

"Breakfast time." He said. Discord teleported them to the dining hall. He pulled her chair out for her and gestured for her to sit down. Daphne crawled into her seat slowly. Discord pushed her chair in and flew to his seat. A peanut butter and jelly sandwich appeared on her plate.

"P…Peanut butter and jelly?" she said in surprise. "He's giving me my favorite things, but how?" she thought quizzically.

"What do you think it is, a lump of mud?" Discord rolled his eyes. "It's not poisoned if that's what you're thinking."

"It's not that, it's just that peanut butter and jelly is my favorite." She said, pointing at the sandwich.

"What's wrong with eating your favorite food?"

Daphne didn't reply and instead tried to pick up her sandwich with her new hooves. After watching her sandwich slide back onto the plate for the fourth time, Discord floated over to her and grabbed her hooves.

"Here, like this." Discord said in annoyance while he showed her how to use her hooves. When she could use her hooves properly her sandwich was gone in an instant. He floated back to his chair and ate his favorite snack, paper.

"Hey Discord could you help me with a few things?" Daphne asked.

"What do you need?" He replied.

"Well, first I need some help with walking. I would also like to have my hat."

"That can be arranged." Discord clapped his hands together and her hat appeared. Daphne grabbed the blue hat in her hooves. She placed the hat on her head, slightly smiling.

"Now for the first request we should go outside." He scooped her up and flew out a window to the front yard. Daphne was set down on the grass and was suddenly being moved forward. She moved one hoof after the other to keep from being dragged along the ground. After a minute or so of walking she realized that Discord wasn't helping her at all and was actually leaning against a tree drinking a glass of chocolate milk. Daphne felt more at ease with walking in this body than she was before. She began to trot and gallop in front of Discord, showing off her new skill.

"Is there anything else you might want, anything at all?" He asked when she came to a stop in front of him.

"Hmm, let me think." She said. Daphne thought of what she wanted as she paced in front of Discord. She stopped to brush off a fly that landed on her back when she realized what she wanted. When the fly flew away she looked at its tiny wings and visualized bigger majestic wings on her body. Daphne thought of how wonderful it would be to fly.

"Discord, I know what I want." Daphne said snapping him out of a daydream.

"I didn't do it! Oh, never mind it was only a dream." He stuttered. "What do you want my dear?"

Daphne cringed at his words, but continued talking.

"I want to be a pegasus."


End file.
